The Lake's Funniest Home Videos, Season 1
by xXDawnfire's FuryXx
Summary: Warriors version of 'America's Funniest Home Videos'. Read warriors bloopers and laugh along with your hosts: Dawnfire, Duskstorm, and Hollyleaf. Accepting ideas. T just in case.
1. Introduction

**Dawn: Here is a comedy story based off 'America's Funniest Home Videos'. Me, Dusk, and Hollyleaf have all called the cats of the Clans to the island to post episode one of 'The Lake's Funniest Home Videos'. Now, time to meet the hosts!**

**Dusk: And make sure to review.**

**Hollyleaf: But read first.**

**Dusk: DUH I KNOW THAT! *pushes Hollyleaf off a cliff***

**Dawn: Who put that cliff there?**

Dawnfire, Duskstorm, and Hollyleaf were sitting at the island waiting for the Clans to show up for the Gathering.

"Where is everybody?" Dawnfire asked impatiently.

"I don't know, but it'll be worth it. They have been recording tapes of really funny mishaps in their Clan, and they get to show us them. Then they themselves will get to vote which cat or cats gets the prize: A lifetime's supply of mice!" Duskstorm meowed.

"Who caught that much prey?" Hollyleaf asked scornfully.

"I did. There's this really good place in ShadowClan territory for mice and such. You can't believe that they only eat frogs and lizards, can you?"

"But how can there be that much?"

"I made them with these special controlers. They can influence anything that happens in the forest," Duskstorm explained.

"I want one!" Hollyleaf wailed.

"Here." Duskstorm handed Hollyleaf a green controler, that looked a bit like a Nintendo DS lite without the screens.

"Dawnfire, did you get one?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I sure did," Dawnfire answered smugly, holding up a blue controler with fire on the outside.

"And mine is all black," Duskstorm added.

"Hey, the Clans are coming," Dawnfire pointed out. Sure enough, Blackstar and the rest of ShadowClan were crossing the tree-bridge.

"Hurry up," Duskstorm muttered, pushing a button on the control. Suddenly ShadowClan were rushing at abnormal speed toward the clearing.

"Much better," Duskstorm meowed, satisfied. Then came ThunderClan, then WindClan, and finally RiverClan. The four leaders looked confused when they saw the three cats sitting on the tree branches.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze gasped. "You're alive!"

"Actually, I'm not," Hollyleaf replied. "StarClan allowed me to host The Lake's Funniest Home Videos along with Dawnfire and Duskstorm."

"So that's why you told us to come here with our tapes," Firestar hissed.

"Yep," Duskstorm answered, pushing a button on her control. A huge TV appeared behind them. "Firestar, we are now going to share with the Clans everyone's most embarassing and funny moments. That's part of the show."

"Don't wanna," Firestar protested, but was interrupted by Dawnfire pushing a button on the control. About three tapes whizzed out from behind Firestar and right in front of Dawnfire.

"We can control you and your stuff," Dawnfire warned, "so don't cross us."

"OMG, time for the show to start," Duskstorm warned. "Send in your tapes to us at by clicking that little button that says 'Review this Chapter'. We have to have at least three videos of Firestar, as well as videos of whatever cat ever in Warriors, including StarClan. Send in your tapes!


	2. Episode 1

Dawnfire, Duskstorm, and Hollyleaf sat in front of the Clans, waiting for the camera crew.

"Where could they be?" Duskstorm asked impatiently.

"We're here," a shrill voice answered.

"SCOURGE!?" Firestar shrieked.

"Yes, it is me," Scourge hissed. "Nice to see you, Firestar."

"But you're dead!"

"So am I, genious," Hollyleaf laughed.

"Anyway, we have four videos to show you for episode 1 of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos. First in, sent by icethroat21, Catmint Craze!" Dawnfire yowled to the Clans.

The TV turned on, and it showed a picture of Squirrelflight.

*on TV*

Squirrelflight: Man, Leafpool, that catmint sure smells good.

Leafpool: It is. Want to try some?

Squirrelflight: Sure. It might taste different when you don't have greencough.

Leafpool: Just a warining: too much catmint can result in recklessness, hyperness, and extreme wanting to smash the leader's den down.

Squirrelflight: Don't worry. I will only have a little.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Squirrelflight: IM HYPER!!! *carries a hammer to Firestar's den*

Leafpool: What are you doing!

Squirrelflight: *smashes everything apart in Firestar's den* BUT I WANT TO!!!

Leafpool: I asked what you're doing, not to not do it.

Firestar: Why is Squirrelflight wrecking my den?

*end of video*

"Hahahahaha! Squirrelflight, why did you eat so much catmint?" Duskstorm laughed.

"It tasted good," Squirrelflight answered sheepishly.

"Anyway, here's another video sent in by icethroat21, called Tick Alert!" yowled Hollyleaf.

*on TV*

Brambleclaw: Leafpool, my paw hurts.

Leafpool: hold still. I have to take a peek.

Brambleclaw: *holds up his paw*

Leafpool: you have a tick in your paw, Brambleclaw. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!

Brambleclaw: *screams like a girl* OMG I HAVE A TICK IN MY PAW! I'M GOING TO STARCLAN! SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!!!!"

*end of video*

"You gotta admit, that was pretty funny," Hollyleaf giggled. The Clans were cracking up.

"Anyway, we have two more videos to show you all. First up, the final video sent in by icethroat21: Leadership with a BANG!!!

*on TV*

Thornclaw: I want to be leader, Firestar!

Firestar: *wails* but I'm leader!

Thornclaw: Stop complaining! I will become leader and you will retire to the elder's den!

Firestar: I HAVE FIVE LIVES LEFT!!

Thornclaw: Too bad. I will--" *Thornclaw is cut off by a grenade appearing out of nowhere*

Firestar: YAY! ITS A GRENADE!

Thornclaw: OK, Firestar's psycho. Call the medicine cat!

*end of video*

"Wow, Firestar, we didn't know you were that insane," Duskstorm chortled.

"I like grenades," Firestar whimpered.

"How do you even know what a grenade is?"

"I don't know! They just go KABAAM!!!" Firestar answered.

"I still want to be leader," Thornclaw snapped.

"Anyway, the final video was sent in by--"

"BY ME!" Scourge exclaimed happily.

"Yes, by Scourge," Hollyleaf meowed warily. "It happens to be about Jayfeather."

*on TV*

Jayfeather: I'm going for a walk.

Leafpool: Okay, be back soon.

Jayfeather: *walks into woods* Here, Sticky Sticky! Where did I put you? Aha! *finds stick under a root near the Sky Oak*

Hollyleaf: Jayfeather, what are you doing with that stick?

Jayfeather: nothing...*hides stick behind back*

*end of video*

"Who knew Jayfeather called that stupid stick 'Sticky'," Hollyleaf teased.

"Anyway, that is the final video of Episode 1 in The Lake's Funniest Home Videos," Dawnfire yowled. "Stick around for part two! Send in your "videos"! Don't eat too much catmint! Bye until next time!"


	3. Episode 2

Dawnfire, Hollyleaf, and Duskstorm were bored.

"Why won't anyone review?" Hollyleaf wailed.

"Stop whining, we just got some more," Dawnfire snapped. "In fact, we have four more!"

"When does episode 2 start?" Duskstorm asked. "I want to see Firestar made fun of again."

"You gotta admit, that was pretty funny," Dawnfire agreed. "Anyway, the show starts soon. In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ACTION!

"We're back with The Lake's Funniest Home Videos. As always, we're your hosts: Dawnfire, Duskstorm, and Hollyleaf!"

"So come right on in," Hollyleaf said as the TV showed Jayfeather walking into Firestar's den, but missing the entrance and bumping into the wall.

"First off, sent in by Mistysprings, Caught Breaking the Warrior Code!" yowled Duskstorm.

*on TV*

Breezepelt: Will you meet me again, Hollyleaf?

Hollyleaf: *purring* of course!

*screen static*

Breezepelt: I love you, Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf: I lo--

Lionblaze and Jayfeather: *leaping out of bush, flapping paws* YOU'RE BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE! YOU'RE BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE! YOU'RE BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE!

Hollyleaf: Oh, no. Breezepelt, I can't see you here anymore.

Breezepelt: *wailing* BUT HOLLYLEAF!

*end of video*

"Ooo, Hollyleaf!" Duskstorm lauged.

"Hey, I'm a host! You can't post videos about me!" Hollyleaf wailed.

"Looks like Mistysprings just did," Dawnfire giggled. "Anyway, we have another video sent in by Mistysprings: Firestar's Obsessed with Harry Potter!"

*on TV*

Firestar: *watching Harry Potter* Ooo! I love this part! The phoenix is pecking out that snake thing's eyes! Whoo!

Brambleclaw: Are you watching 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' again, Firestar?

Firestar: AAAHHHH! It's Lord Voldemort! RUUNNN!

Brambleclaw: Firestar, I think you've got the two books mixed up--"

Firestar: please don't use the Killing Curse on me! I'm just a cat!

Sandstorm: What's wrong with Firestar?

Firestar: Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad you came. He's gonna use that little stick with green light on me!

Sandstorm: GRAYSTRIPE! Something's wrong with Firestar.

Graystripe: He always does this when he watches Harry Potter.

Firestar: But Ron, he's gonna kill me! *whimpers*

Brambleclaw: Now I'm concerned on a number of levels.

*end of video*

"I've seen all of the Harry Potters, including the new one. I didn't think I would see that, though!" Hollyleaf gasped.

"Firestar, you're insane," Duskstorm laughed.

"But Brambleclaw really looked like Voldemort," Firestar objected.

"Wow," the three hosts said together.

"Anyway, the final video sent in by Mistysprings: Waltz!"

*on TV*

Blackstar and Russetfur: waltzing* This is fun!

Blackstar: *falls down* ouch.

Russetfur: *trips over Blackstar* Move, you great lump!

*end of video*

"That was funny," Firestar laughed.

"Not as funny as your videos," Blackstar objected.

"It's all in your opinion, Blackstar."

"Firestar, you great--"

"Okay, calm down," Dawnfire ordered. "We're almost done with episode 2. Finally, sent in by Macey-the-Invisible, Cooking Tiger Chicken!"

*on TV*

Tigerstar: *doing the chicken dance at the same time as cooking* This is called MULTITASKING, PEOPLE!!

Hawkfrost: *walking in* What's wrong with you, Tigerstar?

*end of video*

"Wow. That's one crazy Tigerstar," Hollyleaf commented.

"Anyway, that's the end of episode 2 of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos. Stick around for eposode three! Send in your tapes by going to .net and clicking on the little button that says 'Review this Chapter'! Good day, everybody!" Dawnfire yowled. The three hosts took a bow.


	4. Episode 3

The three hosts were slurping root beer floats on the Great Oak, while the Clans watched them impatiently, wating for the next show.

"I think it's time for episode 3," Dawnfire commented. "Where's Scourge?"

"Here," the tiny black cat answered, holding up the camera. "Live in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ACTION!"

"Hi, and welcome back to The Lake's Funniest Home Videos! We're your hosts, Dawnfire, Duskstorm, and Hollyleaf!" The Clans cheered.

"We have quite a few for episode three today," Dawnfire announced. "First, from Nianque, Suprise Meeting!"

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: Breezepelt, let's go to my side of the border today. We're always in WindClan territory.

Breezepelt: Sure thing, Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf and Breezepelt: *walking to the Sky Oak*

Hollyleaf: What are you four doing here?

Jayfeather, Willowshine, Lionblaze, and Heathertail: *together* nothing...

Willowshine: How embarassing.

Breezepelt: So we're all with the cat from a different Clan that we seemingly hate, but love anyway? Awkward...

*end of video*

"That was very coincidental," Duskstorm laughed.

"Why do people send in things that involves me getting made fun of? I'm a host!" Hollyleaf said in outrage.

"Deal with it, whiner," said Rowanclaw from the audience.

"I can't wait to see what happens when someone sends in something about you, Rowanclaw," Hollyleaf hissed.

"Anyway, moving on. Next, from icethroat21, The Truth!" Dawnfire announced.

*on TV*

Rainwhisker: *exploring the new territory* I'm going into ShadowClan territory.

*arrives in ShadowClan*

Rainwhisker: hey, what's this? *picks up a toadstool* It looks appatizing. *eats toadstool*

Toadstool: Ow! Why are you eating me?

Rainwhisker: *suprised* You talk?

Toadstool: I'm the amazing 'sploding toadstool, and so don't eat me!

Rainwhisker: I will eat you anyway *eats toadstool* mmm, delicious.

*back in ThunderClan territory*

Rainwhisker: I don't feel so good...

*ThunderClan camp*

KABOOM!!

Squirrelflight: did you hear that?

*ThunderClan territory*

Rainwhisker: I think that Toadstool was right. It exploded.

*tree cracks, then falls on top of Rainwhisker*

Rainwhisker: OWWWW! *dies*

Sandstorm: Look! Rainwhisker's dead! His paw's sticking out from under that fallen tree!

Firestar: Why does it smell like burnt mushroom?

*end of video*

"So that's how Rainwhisker really dies," Duskstorm announced.

"Next is also from icethroat21, Firestar's Electrocuted!

*on TV*

Firestar: *chasing a squirrel* I've got you now! *kills squirrel. OR DID HE???* Yum, this squirrel is de--

Squirrel: You've hurt me! *electrocutes Firestar*

Firestar: OWWWW!!

*end of video*

"Haha, Firestar got electrocuted!" a voice from nowhere called.

"Great. First Scourge, now Tigerstar?" Firestar grumbled.

"Finally is a video sent in by starryskywishes235, who wishes to be called Starry: Pixi Stix!"

*on TV*

Squirrelflight: *really fast* Hehehe, me likes Pixi Stix, Pixi Stix VERY good, must have MORE!

Leafpool: *looking worried* Uh, Squirrelflight... Are you okay?

Squirrelflight: GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS!

Leafpool: *steps back* okay okay. Wait? Are those Pixi Stix?

Squirrelflight: PRECIOUS!

Leafpool: Are you high?

Squirrelflight: Taj Mahal, gimme dat!

Leafpool: That's a boulder Squirrelflight, I can't get it for you.

Squirrelflight: *puts paw in front of face and waves* Munamuna, I think I'm

dead...

Leafpool: I'll get Firestar

*end of video*

"As you might have noticed, Starry wrote that herself," Dawnfire yowled. "Isn't it funny?"

"Like all of them," Leafpool muttered.

"Anyway, that concludes episode 3 of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos. Send in your tapes! See you in a few hours!" called Duskstorm.

"Bye!" said Hollyleaf, before she realized no one was listening to her.


	5. Waiting for Tapes HURRY UP PEOPLE!

Dawnfire and Duskstorm were playing 'Go Fish' while waiting for tapes.

"We have to start the episode, Dawnfire," Duskstorm hissed impatiently.

"But we only have two videos sent in," Dawnfire objected. "I say we wait."

"Okay, if you insist," Duskstorm sighed. "Cats, Twolegs, and anyone else out there, send in your tapes so we can do part episode 4!"

"Please!" Dawnfire stared at the camera with puppydog eyes.

"So send in your tapes!" Duskstorm yowled. The two cats then resumed playing cards.

"Where's my cookies?" Hollyleaf yowled impatiently from the other room.


	6. Episode 4

"Okay, now we can start the show," Dawnfire sighed when more tapes came in.

"Live in 5....4....3....2....1....ACTION!!"

"Hello, cats of all Clans, and welcome to episode 4! We're your ever laughing hosts, Dawnfire, Duskstorm, and Hollyleaf!" Dawnfire yowled. "First off, sent in by Silverpebble, who personally wrote this tape, Chain Reaction!"

*on TV*

Jayfeather: OOh, I love you, sticky sticky. * Jayfeather licks stick*

Lionblaze: Jayfeather? What are you doing with that stick?

Jayfeather: AH! GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS STICK YOU MOUSE BRAINED SMELLY PIECE OF FOX DUNG!! *slashes Lionblaze's muzzle*

Lionblaze: Mommy! Jayfeather hurt me! Jayfeather hurt me! *sobs*

Squirrelflight: DON'T HURT YOUR BROTHER YOU USELESS PIECE OF CROW FOOD!

Leafpool: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY PRECIOUS KIT YOU LYING MOUSE DUNG? *tackles Squirrelflight*

Sandstorm: DON'T HURT YOUR SISTER LEAFYKIT!

Leafpool: *sobs* Firestar! Mommy called me Leafykit!

Firestar: HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR KIT LEAFYKIT YOU DISLOYAL BULLY!

Sandstorm: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME DISLOYAL? *kicks Firestar in the belly*

Jayfeather: Hey, everybody! Look! Sticky just had my kits! Twigkit and Branchkit!

Firestar: *screams like a girl* YOU'RE BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE YOU USELESS KIT!

Stick: DON'T INSULT MY KIT YOU DUMMY! *hits Firestar on the head*

*end of video*

"Haha, that was funny," Duskstorm gasped, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Next, sent in by Kylyn, Brambleclaw's Barbie Book!"

*on TV*

Firestar: Brambleclaw, what's this doing in the back of the warrior's den? *holds up a barbie book that says 'This book is the property of Brambleclaw*

Brambleclaw: What...where did you get that?

Firestar: I just said the warrior's den. Come on, I never taught you things like that!

Brambleclaw: GIMME MY BOOK BACK!

Firestar: NO!!!!!

Brambleclaw: *whiny voice* But Firestar!

Rowanclaw: IT'S ALL MINE!! *steaks Barbie book*

Firestar: That gender confused tom likes Barbie books?

Brambleclaw: *good imitation of GIR from Invader Zim* WHHHYYYYYYY!!!!????? WHY MY BOOKIE? I LOVE-ED YOU BOOKIE! I LOVE-ED YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!

*end of video*

"Wow, Brambleclaw, that must be SO embarassing," Hollyleaf remarked to the cat she once thought her father.

"Don't make fun of me, young lady!" Brambleclaw scolded.

"You're not my daddy. I can make fun of you all I want," Hollyleaf said in a good little girl's voice.

"Anyway, next is a series of videos from Random Person: Tree bridge Mishaps!"

*on TV*

Brambleclaw: Don't fall off the tree bridge, Lionpaw!

Lionpaw: Don't worry, I wo-- *falls off the tree bridge*

*switches scene*

Heathertail: Breezepelt, I'll race you!

Breezepelt: Okay! Ready, set, GO!

Heathertail and Breezepelt: race right next to each other, then crash when they realize they have to go single file*

*switches scene*

Cinderheart: Remember, the tree bridge is slippery, Jayfeather!

Jayfeather: Just because I'm blind doesn't mean--

PLOP

*end of video*

"I'll bet you know what that 'PLOP' at the end meant," Hollyleaf laughed. "Did you notice I was the only one of my siblings not to fall of the tree bridge?"

"Oh, we've got a special one for you," Dawnfire snickered. "Sent in by Macey-the-Invisible, The Worship Center!

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: *bowing down to the warrior code in a room with incence, and sacrificing Leafpool, who broke the code* I LOVE YOU, WARRIOR CODE!!!

*end of video*

"Hey!" Hollyleaf protested.

"And we have...FIVE MORE!!" Duskstorm yowled. "Next, The Macerina, sent in by Howl of the Irish moon!"

*on TV*

All of WindClan: *doing the Macerina*

Crowfeather: I don't get paid enough to do this.

*end of video*

"Silly Crow," Leafpool laughed.

"We've got one about you too, also sent in by Howl of the Irish moon, called DDR Contest!" Dawnfire laughed.

*on TV*

Leafpool and Mothwing: *playing DDR on hard*

Leafpool: I'm gonna win!

Mothwing: No, I'm gonna win!

Leafpool: I've got all of StarClan on my side!

Mothwing: You still believe in that junk?

*end of video*

The Clans gasped.

"You don't believe in StarClan?" Leopardstar gasped.

"N--Yes, I do. I was just motivating Leafpool on," Mothwing protested. There was a sigh of relief from the Clans.

"Anyway, we have one of Crowfeather from Howl of the Irish moon! It's called The Most Horrible Singer on Earth!" Hollyleaf told the Clans.

*on TV*

Crowfeather: *in a bad singing voice* doncha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Doncha--Ahhh!

Leafpool: What are you doing, Crowfeather?

*end of video*

"Wow, Crowfeather. You sing....really bad," Duskstorm told him.

"Badly," Dawnfire corrected. "Anyway, we have two more videos. First, sent in by Nianque, Cheater!"

*on TV*

Rowanclaw: I love you, Nightcloud.

Nightcloud: I love you too. Crowfeather doesn't love me; he loves that Leafpool.

Tawneypelt: CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER!

*end of video*

"That was cruel," Rowanclaw protested.

"Too bad, dimwit," Duskstorm laughed.

"Anyway, we already showed you the truth of Rainwhisker's death. Now we will show you the truth of Hollyleaf's, from Nianque. It's called 'Engraved Code'," interrupted Dawnfire.

*on TV*

Hollyleaf: *standing at the camp entrance where the warrior code is engraved on a boulder* Lionblaze! You were caught with Heathertail again! Berrynose, you ate fresh kill on a hunting patrol! Cloudtail--

Firestar: You're getting annoying, Hollyleaf. NOW GET OUT OF CAMP!

Hollyleaf: *runs out, then dashes into the tunnels, which collapse*

Firestar: I am going to have to punish Lionblaze and Berrynose though. If only I found out what Cloudtail did...

*end of video*

"That's a fake!" scoffed Hollyleaf. "I went into the tunnels to escape from the Clan after I blurted the truth out at the Gathering! Everyone who actually read the books knows that."

"You WHAT!?" gasped Firestar.

"Nothing....." Hollyleaf looked guilty.

"Anyway, that's the end of episode 4. Stick around for episode 5, and send in your tapes! See you all soon!" Dawnfire yowled.

"Hollyleaf, where's my cellphone?" Duskstorm hissed.

"In the tunnels..."

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! YOU ALREADY LOST MY IPOD!"


	7. Episode 5

"Is it time to start episode 5 yet?" Hollyleaf asked impatiently.

"Yes."

"Where's Scourge?" Dawnfire asked Duskstorm.

"He has the night off. We found a temporary replacement."

"HOW MANY MORE OF MY DEAD ENEMIES ARE COMING BACK!?!" Firestar screamed. It was Hawkfrost.

"The episode starts in 5....4....3....2....1....ACTION!!"

"Hi, and welcome back to The Lake's Funniest Home Videos! I'm your host, D--"

"JUST START THE STUPID SHOW ALREADY!" shrieked Russetfur.

"Okay, okay," Dawnfire hissed. "First up is one I accidentally missed last time, from icethroat21: The Future!"

*on TV*

Sandpaw: Hey Whitestorm, what's that?

Whitestorm: *sighs* Sandpaw, THAT'S Snakerocks, and you might get eaten by a snake.

Sandpaw: NO! Leafpaw's dead! Crowwy killed her!

Whitestorm: What? Sandpaw, are you okay?

Sandpaw: *glares at Whitestorm* The names Sandstorm!

Whitestorm: Um...

Sandpaw: Oh, whoops, I just jumped back to the future again. My bad.

Whitestorm: *rolls eyes*

*end of video*

"That was disturbing, Sandstorm," Firestar hissed.

"Well, I couldn't help it. I found this thingie--"

"Okay, that's enough," Duskstorm interrupted. "Our next one is called 'Of What?', also sent in by icethroat21.

on TV*

Cloudtail: Now, Rainpaw, I want to take you somewhere. I want to show you my mother, Princess.

Rainpaw: Of what?

Cloudtail: Princess.

Rainpaw: Of what?

Cloudtail: Princess.

Rainpaw: Of what?

Cloudtail: Princess.

Rainpaw: Of what?

Cloudtail: PRINCESS!

Princess: WHAT, CLOUDTAIL?

Rainpaw: *hi-fives Princess* What is she the Princess of, Cloudtail?

Cloudtail: What?

*end of video*

"If this was a texting thing, I'd type ROTFL," Dawnfire laughed. "Next was ALSO sent in by icethroat21: Kit, not Medicine Cat!"

*on TV*

Fireheart: Bramblekit! Come on! Yellowfang's dying just because I'm saving you, a little kit, instead of the wonderous medicine cat!

Bramblekit: *shudders* I'm scared.

Fireheart: Well OF COURSE you're _beep_ing scared! I'm gonna leave you in the fires if you don't hurry up!

Bramblekit: Yes, Fwiwehit!

Fireheart: *growls*

*end of video*

"That was funny," Duskstorm laughed.

"Anyway, we've got two shorties from icethroat21. The first is called Lost in Moorland."

*on TV*

Crowkit: *lost in the territory* I'm scared. *falls into the lake*

*end of video*

"And the second is called 'The Head Banger'," Dawnfire announced.

*on TV*

Leafpool: *sorting herbs* OW! *bangs head on roof of medicine den*

*end of video*

"Those were short," Hollyleaf complained.

"Ever wonder why they're called SHORTIES!?" Duskstorm asked sarcasticlly.

"No."

"Anyway, I have a video from WarriorsFreak, called Unwanted Flower," Dawnfire interrupted.

*on TV*

*at the Gathering*

Breezepelt: Hey, Hollyleaf, come over here.

Hollyleaf: What?

Breezepelt: I need to see you on my territory at moon high. Tomorrow. I need to show you something.

Hollyleaf: Well... Okay!

*The next night*

Breezepelt: HOLLYLEAF! ARE YOU HERE YET!

Hollyleaf: Shut up you stupid piece of fox-dung!

Breezepelt: Sorry, anyways, here you go. *gives Hollyleaf a flower.*

Hollyleaf: You had me, sneak out of camp in the middle of the night. Disobey the warrior code, come to the middle of your territory, to give me a flower?

Breezepelt: Yes.

*end of video*

"That was such an annoying night," Hollyleaf complained.

"Too bad you died so soon after that," Breezepelt snickered.

"Anyway, we have one called Gender-Confused Tom sent in by Mudfur6264," Dawnfire announced.

*on TV*

Rowanclaw: *in a dress, wig, and makeup in front of a mirror and humming* I don't think I have enough eyeshadow on.

Tawnypelt: Why did I ever choose you to father my kits?

*end of video*

"That was too funny," Hollyleaf all but screamed.

"Next, we have one also from Mudfur6264, called Trampoline in a Tutu," Duskstorm said to the Clans.

*on TV*

Firestar: *in a tutu* Me like bouncy! Me like bouncy!

Sandstorm: Where'd Firestar get that trampoline?

Firestar: I DON'T KNOW!

*end of video*

"Silly Firestar, trampolines are for Twolegs," Duskstorm said in a good imitation of the kid on the 'Trix' commercial.

"Next, we have one from Nianque, called 'Tri-love Relationship'," Dawnfire told the cats.

*on TV*

Firestar: *in SkyClan territory, at the end of Firestar's Quest* Leafstar, I love you.

Leafstar: But I love Sharpclaw!

Sandstorm: YOU LOVE HER TOO? WHY, STARCLAN? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!????!!!

*end of video*

"That must've been utterly heartbreaking," Duskstorm remarked.

"Yes, it was," Sandstorm said sourly.

"Anyway, we have another from Nianque, called Squirrel Chat."

*on TV*

Tigerstar: I can't take it anymore! Both Brambleclaw and Lionblaze have given up on me! I think I'm going crazy!

Squirrel: Squeak Squeak *nibbles on a nut*

Tigerstar: I need to hatch a new plan to get rid of Firestar, squirrel. I will tell that Ivykit or Dovekit to plant deathberries in his next squirrel.

Squirrel: SQUEAK! *drops nut and attacks Tigerstar*

*end of video*

"That was too funny," Hollyleaf chuckled. "You know, he only likes the male cats, have you noticed that? Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, and he tried Jayfeather, but never me."

"Yeah, very interesting," Dawnfire said quickly. "Our next video is called Cliff and Kit, sent in by Jayfeather Fan19.

*on TV*

Jayfeather: *through a mouthful of herbs, talking to Willowshine* I wish Cinderheart was here. She's so nice, and pretty, and I love her!

Willowshine-traitor, I thought you loved me!

Jayfeather-You thought wrong. Now lead the way, I can't smell anything with these stupid herbs!

Willowshine-Okay, grab my tail.

Jayfeather-*grabs Willowshine's tail*

Willowshine- keep going. *pulls her tail over a cliff*

Jayfeather-*follows Willowshine's tail over the cliff*

Willowshine-Thats for loving Cinderheart!

Jayfeather-*climbs up the cliff after several failed attempts, then says through mouthful of herbs* I'm ok! Where did you go?

Willowshine-muahahaha!

Jayfeather-I suppose I'll have to find my own way back *keeps bumping into things,and getting tangled in brambles*

Willowshine-*goes back to RiverClan*

Jayfeather-*gets tangled in brambles,and can't get out* Foxdung!

All of Thunderclan-Hey Jayfeather do you need some help?

Jayfeather-no!

Firestar-the warrior code says that we must help a kit in need,so we must help Jaykit.

Jayfeather-I'm not a kit!

Firestar-You look like one.

Jayfeather-I do not!

Firestar-your blind,so how do you know?

Jayfeather-...

Firestar-*helps Jayfeather* Now Jaykit,never leave camp alone!

Firestar-*picks Jayfeather up in his mouth*

Jayfeather-*flailing his legs* Put me down!

Firestar-*puts Jayfeather in the nursery*

Berrynose-Good night JayKIT!

*there is the sound of fighting,and Berrynose is never seen again*

*end of video*

"Haha, that last part was especially funny," laughed Dawnfire. "Finally, we have one sent in from Icestorm51, called Annoyed to Life.

*on TV*

Sandstorm: Firestar, shut up.

Firestar: What if I dont wanna?

Cloudtail: No, you really should shut up.

Firestar: GAHOOPAFLOINK!

Squirrelflight: Just be quiet already.

Firestar: Bite me! ALKADERONI!

Leafpool: I am really going to hurt you if you don't be quiet.

Firestar: I'm HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLY COMBINED!

Whitewing: Even if I don't know you that well, I'm going to have to ask you to be quiet.

Firestar: See? My second cousin was NICE! GEERHABOTTOM!

Jayfeather: JUST SHUT THE *** UP ALREADY!

Firestar: ARNOLD S. IS IN THE HOUSE!

Lionblaze: Arnold Schwartzenagger would really like you to be quiet right now!

Firestar: And again, what if I don't wanna?

Ivykit: Be quiet! *mews politely*

Dovekit: I agree! *mews politely*

Firestar: *humph*

Hollyleaf: You know, it takes a lot to wake a cat up from death. You have achieved that. Don't be too happy, I'm still insane.

Lionblaze: I thought you were dead?

Hollyleaf: I just said that, moron.

Firestar: MEGAN FOX IS AWSOME! (All male cats in room agree)

All: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

*end of video*

"That was awesome, except I'M NOT INSANE!" Hollyleaf yowled.

"Well, that marks the end of episode 5. See you all probably tomorrow, everyone!" Dawnfire yowled.

"Hollyleaf, you've lost my iPod and my cellphone. NOW WHERE'S MY LAPTOP!?!"

"The lake..."

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE.........."

*Two hours later*

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!'

"My ears hurt," Hollyleaf complained.


	8. Episode 6

"It's the last episode, before we kick off season two," Dawnfire remarked.

"Already?" Hollyleaf protested.

"Six episodes per season," Duskstorm said. "We'll start season 2 when we get some ideas.

"Yaaay!" Hollyleaf said, very happy.

"Show starts in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ACTION!

"Hi, and welcome to episode six of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos! I'm--"

"Yes, you're Dawnfire, Duskstorm, and Hollyleaf, our hosts," Jayfeather grumbled. "Get on with it!"

"Anyway, we've got a video from mosstaloncat7, called Buckeroo Ridin'!"

*on TV*

Brambleclaw: *riding a dog at a rodeo* Yeeha!

Dog: Get off, please.

Brambleclaw: No.

Dog: Fine *bucks Brambleclaw off*

Brambleclaw: *hits a tree* ow.

*end of video*

"That was funny. Your head all right, Brambleclaw?" Duskstorm asked innocently.

Brambleclaw hissed.

"Next was sent in by Howl of the Irish moon, a shortie called "Can Can".

*on TV*

Mistypaw and Stormpaw: *doing the cancan* whee!

*end of video*

"RANDOM!" Duskstorm cried.

"Next, also from Howl of the Irish moon, Family Reunion!"

*on TV*

Princess, Fireheart, Ruby, Socks and Scrouge: *playing poker*

Bluestar: What are you doing? Back to camp with you!

Fireheart: But Bluestar, it's a family reunion!

Bluestar: I'm going to get Mistyfoot and Stonefur!

*end of video*

"Ha! Next, also from Howl of the Irish moon, Kit Rebellion!

*on video*

Bramblekit: Let's all run out of camp when Firestar's not looking.

Kits in the nursery: OKAY!

*Five minutes later*

Brindleface: The kits are gone!

Firestar: They'll come back eventually. After all, they're just kits.

Kits: Hey!

Firestar: BUSTED!

*end of video*

"Silly kits," Dawnfire laughed. "Next, from Silverpebble, the follow up on 'Cliff and Kit'!

Ferncloud: Where have you been, Jaykit? We've been worried sick about you!

Jayfeather: I'M NOT A KIT YOU MOUSE BRAIN!

Squirrelflight: Jaykit! Say sorry to Ferncloud at once!

Jayfeather: Brambleclaw, everyone's calling me a kit!

Brambeclaw: What are you doing out here, Jaykit? It's cold outside! * picks up Jaykit and carries him into nursery*

Jayfeather * stomps out of camp *

*a while later *

Jayfeather: Sticky, everyone's calling me a kit!

Thornclaw: What are you doing out of camp, Jaykit? *picks up Jayfeather and carries him back to camp*

Squirrelflight: Here, Jaykit, I just softened a mouse for you. Here, try it.

Jayfeather: I AM NOT A KIT!

Brightheart: Don't yell, Jaykit. You'll disturb the elders.

Jayfeather: *pads gloomily to fresh kill pile*

Cinderheart: How's it going, Jayfeather?

Jayfeather: Finally! *picks up Cinderheart and starts kissing her*

Sorreltail: WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING TO MY KIT?

*end of video*

"Next, from Onestar Rules, Bragging Trickster!

Bragging Trickster  
Cloudkit:I caught a vole you caught nothing!

Swiftkit:you do know firestar is going to punish you though

*firestar walks up*

firestar:cloudkit, since you walked out of camp without inviting me, you shall be punished! *laughs evilly*

cloudkit:but uncle firestar,you cant punish me, im your kin

firestar:sigh, *whispers into cloudkits ear*

*a few minutes later*

bramblclaw:what a nice patrol

*cloudkit dumps bucket of poop on bramblclaw*

firestar:thats what you get, for being tigerstar's son!

*firestar and cloudkit burst out laughing*

*end of video*

"Finally, also from Onestar Rules, Dirt Bath!"

bramblekit:hey tawnykit,lets check out the weird poopy place over there! *point tail at dirtplace*

tawnykit:are you sure?

bramblekit:SURPRISE! *pushes tawnykit into extremely gooey pile of poop*

tawnykit:why you little! *starts choking bramblekit like homer does to bart on the simpsons*

*end of video*

"That's the finale of season 1 of The Lake's Funniest Home Videos! Read the next chapter to find out the options for my favorites, and you get to vote on the poll on my profile who's the best! Until next time!" Dawnfire yowled.

"What did I lose now?" Hollyleaf asked Duskstorm, sighing.


	9. Options Vote on my profile

**Here are the options. After reviewing them, go to my profile and vote for the best. The winner gets a lifetime's supply of mice, AND plushies of all of the hosts.**

Squirrel Chat

Tigerstar: I can't take it anymore! Both Brambleclaw and Lionblaze have given up on me! I think I'm going crazy!

Squirrel: Squeak Squeak *nibbles on a nut*

Tigerstar: I need to hatch a new plan to get rid of Firestar, squirrel. I will tell that Ivykit or Dovekit to plant deathberries in his next squirrel.

Squirrel: SQUEAK! *drops nut and attacks Tigerstar*

Of What?

Cloudtail: Now, Rainpaw, I want to take you somewhere. I want to show you my mother, Princess.

Rainpaw: Of what?

Cloudtail: Princess.

Rainpaw: Of what?

Cloudtail: Princess.

Rainpaw: Of what?

Cloudtail: Princess.

Rainpaw: Of what?

Cloudtail: PRINCESS!

Princess: WHAT, CLOUDTAIL?

Rainpaw: *hi-fives Princess* What is she the Princess of, Cloudtail?

Cloudtail: What?

Unwanted Flower

*at the Gathering*

Breezepelt: Hey, Hollyleaf, come over here.

Hollyleaf: What?

Breezepelt: I need to see you on my territory at moon high. Tomorrow. I need to show you something.

Hollyleaf: Well... Okay!

*The next night*

Breezepelt: HOLLYLEAF! ARE YOU HERE YET!

Hollyleaf: Shut up you stupid piece of fox-dung!

Breezepelt: Sorry, anyways, here you go. *gives Hollyleaf a flower.*

Hollyleaf: You had me, sneak out of camp in the middle of the night. Disobey the warrior code, come to the middle of your territory, to give me a flower?

Breezepelt: Yes.

**So go vote on my profile! The results will be posted tomorrow, and Season two after that. Do the Author Alert thingie so you'll know when Season 2's out.**


	10. LET THE TIEBREAKER BEGIN!

"It's a tie! STILL!" Dawnfire exclaimed in annoyance. "We can't update until next week, though! Who will win the mice?"

"I say we should wait until next monday when we can update again, and then post the winner," Duskstorm compromised. "It's now between Squirrel Chat and Unwanted Flower."

"Go to the poll and vote! The tiebreaker begins now!" Hollyleaf told the Clans.

"If it's still a tie by the time I get back from vacation, I'll vote myself, and I will decide the winner," Dawnfire said. "Go vote! NOW!"

"I won't ask," Hollyleaf said when Duskstorm gave her the death stare.


	11. We have a winner!

"We're back from our vacation!" Dawnfire told the waiting Clans and fans. "Here is the final chapter of season 1, and in about two minutes we will post season 2, although it doesn't appear for '4-8 hours' craziness."

"Well, we're here to announce the winner!" Duskstorm said. "The winner gets a lifetime's supply of mice, plushies of Dawnfire, Hollyleaf, and I, AND a special suprise that will be announced at the end of the chapter."

"And the winner is........"

.........................

..................................................

...........................................................................

....................................................................................................

.............................................................................................................................

......................................................................................................................................................

...............................................................................................................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Squirrel Chat, sent in by Nianque!" Dawnfire yowled. "Congradulations, Nianque, you get all these mice, and here are the plushies!" Dawnfire pushed a button on the controler mentioned in the first chapter, and Nianque was showered in mice and three plushies.

"Your suprise prize is that you will get to be a host in the next season, season 2!" Duskstorm announced.

"Aw, another host?" Hollyleaf moaned.

"Yes, another host. Nianque, send in your cat name, description, personality, gender, and if I'm allowed to occasionally make fun of him/her," Dawnfire answered. "Season 2 will be posted soon! Send in your reviews!"


End file.
